1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus that may control a direction of wireless power transmission and wireless power reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for electric devices including portable devices has rapidly increased. Typically, portable electric devices are supplied power via a wired power supply, which can be inconvenient to a user. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome the inconvenience in wired power supply and a limited capacity of a conventional battery.
One example of wireless power transmission scheme uses a characteristic of resonance of radio frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system based on the characteristic of resonance may include a source that supplies the power and a target that receives the power. An efficiency of the power transmission may vary based on whether the source and the target are placed in parallel or in orthogonal. Accordingly, in a multi-device system, an efficiency of power transmission of each device may be different based on a location and a direction of a corresponding device.